Loyalty
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: He wrapped his hands tightly around Matt’s neck and squeezed. “Don’t compare me to Near! I don’t love anybody! Especially not you! I could never love you!” [MattMello][OneShot]


**A/N: **Erm… not much to say really. It's a fic about Matt and Mello… it's a bunch of scenes from when they meet again to when they die. 8D So… yeah, enjoy!

And I'm better at writing in First Person POV, so don't blame me if Third Person Limited Omniscient is bad.

---

"You work for me now," Mello murmured, chewing noisily on a piece of chocolate. Matt had stared openly at the newest scar on the blonde's face. The burnt, melted flesh twisting along his face and neck, only to disappear under his jacket had been a shock for Matt at first. And yet, he had not thought for one second that the marred skin detracted from Mello's good looks. In fact, he thought it added to them.

Sure, Matt had been just slightly pissed when Mello had randomly decided to show up randomly at his doorstep after abandoning him at Wammy's House years before. They had been best friends. He had to admit, he had felt hurt that Mello had just up and left without a word to him.

But, then again, he had never been good at staying angry towards Mello.

"So… how much does this position pay?" Matt finally asked. He grinned a little, chewing on the filter of his cigarette.

Mello simply smirked and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

---

Mello grit his teeth, nails digging into Matt's sweaty shoulders as he ground his hips up into the redhead's stomach. Matt thrust in ruthlessly, stroking Mello's cock with long, harsh jerks.

"Matt…!" Mello gasped, raking his nails down the other's back before coming in long, hard streams.

Mello's passage clamped down on Matt's dick, causing him to come with a hiss of the blonde's name. He rode out his orgasm, still shivering and panting. He eventually withdrew, feeling completely spent. He simply flopped down on the bed beside Mello. "I love you," he blurted out, still in a lusty daze.

The blonde stayed silent for a suffocating long time. Eventually, he sighed almost too loudly and sat up, "There's no such thing as love, Matt. You're being a sappy idiot," he snorted before snatching up his clothes and walking off to shower and scrub the redhead away.

Matt was left to light a cigarette in the pale glow from the streetlamps outside. He was left to feel his heart break by himself.

---

"Mello, why don't you love me?" Matt asked casually at breakfast, gnawing absently on his breakfast bar. He could see the muscles in Mello's neck and shoulders stiffen. He could hear the too-loud snap of Mello's chocolate bar breaking in half. He looked up at Matt with blazing eyes, lip curling back in a snarl.

"Matt, stop being such a fucking moron with this 'love' shit and just fucking drop it. It's all bullshit, anyways. Love doesn't exist. We're friends, co-workers, fuck buddies, but not… _lovers_," Mello hissed the word out like it was poisonous, biting angrily into his chocolate.

"What, are you _scared _to admit you love someone, Mello?" Matt laughed almost bitterly, "Or are you really such an unfeeling bastard that you _can't _love someone?" he narrowed his eyes in an almost challenging way, "I'm sure even _Near _wouldn't be afraid to say he loved somebody,"

Mello let out an angry shriek, leaping across the table and onto Matt, causing them both to topple to the ground. He wrapped his hands tightly around Matt's neck and _squeezed_. "Don't fucking compare me to Near! I don't fucking love _anybody_! Especially not not you! I could never fucking love you!" he yelled, Matt's hands coming up to try and pry Mello's away from his neck. The blonde squeezed one more time before letting go, snatching his chocolate bar and storming into the bedroom.

Matt simply lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling, body and mind numb. He closed his eyes; the remnants of tears sliding down his cheeks.

---

"This is going to get us killed, isn't it, Mello?" Matt asked quietly, staring straight ahead of himself after Mello went over his plan for the next day. Mello simply sat there, gnawing on a piece of chocolate. He nodded slowly, which caused Matt to feel a short pang of panic. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, sighing, "Right…" he mumbled.

"You _did _agree to work for me, didn't you, Matt?" Mello raised an eyebrow, staring at the redhead with a cold glare.

Matt snorted and sunk into his seat, "I agreed to _work_, Mello. I never agreed to fucking die for you. I wanted to help you catch Kira, not go on a Goddamn suicide mission!" he snapped, covering his face with his hands.

"Catching Kira _is _a suicide mission, Matt!" Mello shouted. He stood up suddenly and strode over to Matt. He straddled the redhead's legs and shook his shoulders, hissing, "How many people have died, Matt?" another shake, "How many people sacrificed _their _lives to catch a fucking mass murderer? Think about it! _This _will actually do some good! If we can't catch Kira by ourselves, then Near will have to catch him with our help. Our deaths will benefit the _world_, Matt… do you not want that?"

Matt stared into Mello's eyes behind the orange tint of his goggles. He saw the ferocity, the passion that was there. He really cared about catching Kira, didn't he? Was it to avenge L, perhaps? It certainly wasn't about beating Near anymore. If anything, he was _helping _Near with this new plan…

Matt swallowed thickly, licking his lips, "And… how do you know I'll even help you?"

The hard look in Mello's eyes vanished into something sarcastic and somewhat playful. He smirked, saying slowly, "Because…" he leaned forward, whispering into Matt's ear, breath tickling and teasing,

"You love me."

---

Matt felt like he was on Death Row. His stomach was churning uncomfortably; his head was spinning… it felt like he had a hangover. He sighed and bit his lip, looking over to his side. Mello was lying there, curled up at the redhead's side. Matt figured the blonde was doing him a favor, staying the night. He also found that he liked waking up like this much better than waking up alone with Mello on the couch.

He smiled, tightening his grip around the blonde's waist. He leaned down, gently starting to kiss Mello's neck, nibbling on his earlobe lightly. The other stirred, eyes starting to slowly flutter open, "Matt…" he grumbled, not making any attempt to move away, "Fucking sappy bastard…" he sighed, tilting his head to the side anyways.

"This could be our last day on Earth…" he murmured, one hand running through Mello's hair, "I'm allowed to be a sappy bastard today," he chuckled lightly, the other hand rubbing the blonde's side.

"Yeah, well…" Mello scowled, gently pushing Matt away, "I need a shower. I have sweat caked all over me…" he snickered, "Among other things…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we get too messy last night?" Matt rolled his eyes. He sat up after that and stretched, yawning in an almost over-exaggerated manner, "And if you're going to shower, at least let me have one with you. We save hot water, time, money—"

"Matt," Mello interrupted him, clamping a hand over the redhead's mouth, "If you're going to shower with me, I will say _one _thing," he sighed, leaning in close to Matt's face, "We are _not _having shower sex,"

---

That day had passed slowly.

They had spent the whole day together. They sat on their couch, Matt either holding Mello or playing some sort of game. Mello seemed to be finalizing plans the whole time.

Cold.

Distant.

Mello never was very affectionate.

---

He could feel them.

He could _feel _the bullets pierce his skin, his organs. The bastards shot him everywhere except the head. Blood trickled out of the wounds, it _spurted _in some places. It hurt. It hurt knowing that he was right, that Mello was right…

He was dying.

He would get no funeral, because no one knew who he was, what his real name was, what he was like, where he came from…

No one but Mello.

---

Mello parked in the church and waited. He was waiting rather impatiently for that bitch Takada to off him already. More than likely, Matt was already dead and for some reason, that thought hurt more than it was supposed to. He sighed quietly and switched on the onboard television. The first thing he noticed was red hair and stripes.

But those normally fairly clean stripes were marred with blood. Mello's eyes widened when he realized that Matt was indeed dead.

"Matt…" he whispered, pressing his head to the steering wheel, "I'm sorry…" he sat there for a long time, scenes from their short time together flashing before his eyes. There were scenes from their childhood, adulthood, most of them involving beatings and rough sex. Why had they been so violent?

_"I love you,"_

A whispered phrase, a mere echo of Matt's voice. Matt loved him… and yet, every time the redhead said it, he shot him down. He once said that perhaps he was afraid to admit he loved somebody. Could he be right?

A sudden thump in his chest resounded in his ears. He could barely breathe. It hurt. His heart felt like it was literally being ripped out of his chest. Finally… he was going to die. "Matt…" he rasped, nails digging into his palms. He looked over to the screen, seeing a cigarette falling out of Matt's lips,

"I love you…"

**---End**


End file.
